kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Minva (UW)
Minva is one of the four main protagonist characters from Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A freedom fighter and rebel leader. She fought against the Queen of the Galstran Empire, before the latter's dark magic transported her to the Kingdom of Novara-Archelonia. Now she seeks to return home and stop the Queen's plans. Early Life Minva was born on October 12, 153 BDC (23271 BDC) in a small village along the outskirts of the Galstran Empire on the continent of Partha-Roma. Her parents died at an early age, so she was raised mostly by her brother, Vol, and the two lived together as fairly talented blacksmiths. Minva sought a more adventurous life however, and decided to join the Imperial Military. When she was rejected due to her young age and seemingly delicate stature, Minva returned home to craft a sword, shield and armor unlike any other. As she was working on her armor, her health started to deteriorate, but her stubbornness led her to keep going at it, despite pleas to stop by her friends and her brother. When she was putting the final touches to her magnus opus, a gem inlaid on her breastplate, Minva collapses, and was assumed dead. A few days later, a traveling mage by the name of Crimson would arrive in the village, and was sought after by family and friends. It was soon discovered that the stone that Minva had in her possession was known as a Siphoning Stone, which had the unusual ability of stealing the souls of whomever it comes into contact with. Apparently, when Minva had put the gem inside the armor, her soul would be bound to it. Using his powerful magic, Crimson managed to reawaken the blacksmith. Soon thereafter, both Minva and Vol would leave their village with Crimson in order to find a way to either restore her to her original form, or to create a new body for her soul to inhabit. Through their travels, they've gotten into more business involving these Siphoning Stones. These misadventures of course caught the eye and influence of the Queen of the Galstran Empire. The three would meet with the queen, to be given a top-secret assignment, in which upon success, the Queen would divulge in the secrets of freeing Minva's soul from her armor. This would prove to be a trap. The Queen of Galstra was a power hungry woman who has used the Siphoning Stones to fuel her dark magic, and allowed her to retain her throne for many decades. She too also had the ambitious goal of uniting Partha-Roma under her continent under her rule. Taking advantage of the three, she manipulated Crimson with further knowledge into Siphoning Stone research for his services, and clouded the mind of Vol to devote his loyalty to the Queen. The three were sent on a quest to destroy a village who knew the terrible secret of the Siphoning Stones, and when Minva refused, and tried to appeal to her friends and family, they would turn on her. Forcing her to leave with some surviving villagers. It would be through her and the villagers that would form the core of the Rebel Forces, later known as the "Vengeful Guardians" that sought to overthrow the despotic monarchy in place. Minva would show a real talent of leadership and tactics, allowing her to build a base while gaining notoriety from swift attacks on isolated Imperial outposts, gathering needed weapons, manpower and material along the way. Her stunning victories would earn her the epitaph of "War Maiden," feared and respected by ally and enemy alike. Eventually, Minva and the Vengeful Guardians had enough forces in hopes of challenging the Queen directly, assaulting the Capital City, but the assault did not go as intended. When Minva attempted to take on the Queen in battle, the Queen pulled out an unsual weapon and sought to rip Minva's soul from out of her armor. When Minva resisted successfully enough to grab hold of the hilt of the weapon, the Queen opened a Dark Portal, sending her out of the castle, and out of the world in general. When Minva came to, she found herself in a display case in a hidden ruin underneath the complex of Terre Depart Academy. Marche au Supplice Appearance and Attire Minva’s heart is locked within her armor, and as such, has no actual body encased within it. Her armor is around 5’7”, and weighs 40lbs. The armor is full plate, with very little decoration save the blue gem inlaid into the collar of the breastplate. She wears a nasal helmet, but otherwise, there are no other obvious gaps in her armor. Personality Minva usually talks in a professional and serious tone, giving most people respect and consideration, even if they don't normally deserve it. However, she acts completely different in the presence of a friend. She will completely dote on the person that she considers her favorite, pretty much ignoring everyone else in the vicinity unless such ignorance would prove suicidal or too harmful for the person she is doting on. She often greets her favorites physically, and often continue to be physical with them in a cheerful and sometimes overzealous manner. Weapons and Abilities Minva fights with her keyblade Ericht and a shield. Her keyblade is silver in color, with a snake curling up around the length and resting its head on the top, it’s fangs extending downward to act as an edge. The guard is made up of a pattern of dark olive green leaves. The snake body is the same color as the leaves, while the rest of the keyblade is silver. A silver mirror makes up the keychain for this keyblade. Minva prefers to be on the front lines, taking on and disabling the strongest fighter in a group before moving on to weaker targets. She fights defensively, blocking blows with her shield and and countering her opponent’s offensive moves. She will go on the offensive if she can finish the opponent off quickly, however. Obtaining a keyblade has also granted her access to supportive magic, which she uses for further protection and to cripple her opponents advances. Trivia *Minva's character was created by Don Jentleman of Vagrant Epochers. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Unsungverse Category:Characters